Qiyana/History
Patch History ** No longer breaks unstoppable animations/abilities when cast in the river or in a brush. ** When casting the ability towards a wall just barely within , she should no longer be able to successfully explode the targeted wall. * ** *** Cooldown indicator is no longer barely visible in brush. ;V10.2 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from 20% at all ranks. ;V9.24b * ** Range indicator now displays the intended range when she hasn't gathered any Elements and "Enable Line Missile" is disabled. ;V9.23 * ** Loading screen border is now uniquely colored per True Damage skin. ;V9.21 * ** VFX no longer desynchronize with its effects and they properly follow the outline around terrain all the way through from the enemies' perspective if it is cast in Fog of War. ;V9.20 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** No longer breaks stealth when using . ;V9.17 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds at all ranks from . ;V9.15 * ** Now gains Element when dashing towards a Health Relic on . * ** Now only damages targets if within 250 range at the end of the dash. Enemies that dash or away can now dodge Audacity's damage. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ;V9.14 - July 22nd Hotfix * ** Targets no longer face and cast abilities towards the center of the map when hit by casted during Audacity. ;V9.14 * ** Passive now triggers correctly with . ;V9.13 - July 3rd Hotfix * ** No longer gets locked out of auto-attacking after stealthing from a brush enchanted Edge of Ixtal. ;V9.13 - July 2nd Hotfix * ** No longer gets stuck aiming at the same target for the rest of the game. ;V9.13 - Added * (Innate) ** Qiyana's next basic attack or damaging ability against a target unit deals . ** This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 25 seconds, not affected by cooldown reduction. ** Royal Privilege's cooldown on all targets is upon gathering or changing an . * (Q) ** Qiyana slashes forward in a line, dealing , reduced to 75% damage against subsequent units beyond the closest. ** Upon gathering an , Edge of Ixtal is upgraded to Elemental Wrath and its cooldown is . ** Qiyana consumes her current Element and her blade out instead, which detonates in a line upon colliding with an enemy or reaching maximum range, dealing the same damage to all units hit and applying a bonus effect based on the consumed Element. *** :}} for X seconds, then by 20% for 1 second. *** :}} Enemies below take 60% bonus damage. *** :}} The blade raises a grass trail behind for seconds, granting Qiyana and until she attacks or exits. ** 650. ** 35. ** 7 seconds. * (W) ** While holding an Element, Qiyana gains , 25 bonus range, her basic attacks and basic abilities deal , and she gains out-of-combat % while moving through the Element currently being held. ** Qiyana towards a target location, potentially gathering an Element of the }}, }} or }} she targeted. ** . ** 7 seconds. * (E) ** Qiyana a fixed distance towards the target unit, dealing . ** Casting during Audacity will aim at the dash target. ** 650. ** . ** seconds. * ® ** Qiyana sends a windblast in the target direction that enemies. The windblast stops upon hitting a }}. ** The windblast then creates a shockwave across any }} or }} it passes through, as well as around the borders of it reaches, dealing % of target's maximum health)}} and enemies for seconds. ** 950. ** 100. ** 100 seconds. }} Category:Champion history